


Unordered

by tokipukey



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: M/M, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokipukey/pseuds/tokipukey
Summary: 精神崩坏警告？





	Unordered

迷雾，与外界隔绝的世界。  
这里没有法律的约束，唯一的统治者，恶灵，对于逾越底线的行为也仅仅是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
诚然大多数杀手和求生者都会控制自己的行为，但在某些时候，譬如一天的连胜以后，稍稍的放纵一下是没有问题的。  
更何况是面对如此一个骚货。

“唔，停下……”弗兰克求饶着，企图从身上人手中逃脱，无奈那双手只是越抓越紧，弗兰克已经能感受到大卫粗重的呼吸，就贴着他的后颈，呼出的气息让他身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。更要命的是，大卫粗壮的下体，隔着一层薄薄的布料，紧靠着他的屁股。  
弗兰克没有和男人做过，但他知道如此粗鲁的开苞显然不会有什么好结果。  
“哈，你还想逃走吗？”  
大卫在他的耳边，用最沙哑而富有荷尔蒙的嗓音，挑逗着弗兰克的情欲。  
忍住，弗兰克，你绝不能向他屈服。  
弗兰克这么告诉自己，但旋即绝望地发现自己的下体有了反应，一股欲望也慢慢从小腹升腾上来。  
“才说两句话就硬了？看来你就只适合被我压在身下啊。”大卫轻轻地嘲笑着。他把弗兰克压在墙上，一只手沿着弗兰克的胯部慢慢游走，向下，握住了那根尚未完全成熟的硬棒。  
“发育的不错。才十九岁是吧？你还会再长几公分的。”  
“你放手！”弗兰克咬牙喊道。但是，那只手不安分地解开了他的拉链，伸入了包裹在最后一层防线内的阴茎。弗兰克可以感觉到手指的骨节和粗糙的皮肤的触感。大卫开始慢慢地撸动，弗兰克闭上了眼睛。  
令人羞耻的快感在蔓延，到他的后脊，他的指尖，他的……  
“……痒……”声带不自觉地发出了荒谬的音节，虽然很轻，但却被对方清晰地捕捉了。  
大卫把头埋在弗兰克的后颈，舌尖轻舔着每一根汗毛，带来一种令人发疯的酥麻感。  
“哪里痒？说清楚。”  
弗兰克的眉头紧锁着。他刚才简直想咬舌自尽，自己怎么就这么他妈的不争气呢？  
大卫没有继续追问。他感觉到弗兰克的前列腺液从尿道口淋漓而出，沿着手指流下，濡湿了一大片。  
他简直不了多久的。他想。

果不其然。约莫十分钟后，身下的杀手就开始求饶。  
“呜，好痒……忍不住了……”  
身体的某处持续的发出一个信号，期待着什么来填满。只要得到满足就好，贞操不重要了。  
“到底是什么痒呢？”大卫在他的耳边低语着，仿佛是恶魔把人拖下地狱。  
“呜，屁股……屁眼好痒……”  
“是吗？那怎么才能不痒呢？”大卫假装天真地问。只要把弗兰克的羞耻心全部磨灭掉，他就能得到一只发情的小羔羊，等待着他享用。  
“屁眼要……要肉棒来操，呜，好痒，忍不住了啊……操我，操我……”  
弗兰克已经不知道自己在说什么。后穴越发的瘙痒，并有液体慢慢地流出。  
如果有东西捅进去，我会很满足的，我淫荡发情的样子一定很好看。  
他们换了个姿势。弗兰克靠墙坐着，大卫的手已经松开了——此刻他再也不会反抗。弗兰克两腿大张着，内裤褪下，露出他已经被爱液沾染得一片狼藉的阴茎和后穴。大卫起身退后一步，欣赏着他。已经准备得很好了，淫液润滑过的后穴甚至不需要再扩张了，何况那小穴一张一合地，只想要他快点进入。  
大卫再也忍不住了，脱下裤子，露出他发涨到极点的阴茎，全部插了进去。  
对于弗兰克来说，他最大的愿望已经满足了，此刻他什么也不是，他只是一个婊子，情欲加身的性奴。

“新人很勤奋啊，这么冷的天还来加班。”当弗兰克和恶灵一起走向狩猎场的时候，后者忍不住问。  
“嗯，要多学习学习补上和前辈的差距啊。”弗兰克谦虚地说。  
恶灵没再多问，只是在比赛开始前，他看见弗兰克有些发抖。也许是因为天冷吧，祂想。  
原因只有弗兰克自己知道。他的下体已经全部湿透了，如果被大卫看到，他一定会很开心的，而且自己又会被满足了。他兴奋地想。


End file.
